Plenilúnio
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: Os calores da noite de plenilúnio arrastaram-na para uma última luz antes que a vida tornasse-se o que sempre deveria ser.


**Aviso: **Sou fã incondicional de casais impossíveis e suas provações. Sinta-se livre para não ler, pois é uma história em sua grande parte Jacob/Bella.  
Essa é uma história situada depois do livro "Eclipse".  
**Plenilúnio** significa **Lua Cheia**

**Plenilúnio**

**_Cada um de nós é uma lua e tem um lado escuro que nunca mostra a ninguém _****– Mark Twain **

**Puseram-na no vestido de cetim pureza sem saberem de seus pensamentos impuros. Sussurram como para não quebrar o encanto do momento se queria que fechasse a janela pois estava muito frio, mas frio ela não sentia. O cetim branco ardia contra sua pele de alabastro. Pediu para ficar só. Olhou-se no espelho. Que criatura repugnante, pensou, as lágrimas ferventes descendo pela bochecha. Limpou-as com vergonha, que direito as tinha de chorar. Que direito tinha de ser noiva vestida num branco imaculado quando seu coração queimava rubro de desejos não atendidos. Que direito, perguntou-se com raiva, arrancando o véu de delicadas pérolas, os sapatos de nobre couro, as joias caríssimas e insensatas para um casório no interior do fim do mundo.**

**O espartilho não a deixava respirar, arfou incontrolável. Correu para a janela e o vento quente borrifou-lhe a face, os raios da lua cheia estapearam seus olhos, os fechou, quando os abriu ouviu e foi quase como se visse o lobo amarronzado correndo por dentre a floresta de pinheiros. Seguiu-os com os olhos da imaginação, mas ouviu-o sinceramente quando seu uivo hirto rompeu os céus prateados. **

**Chamando-a; ou talvez repudiando-a. Ela atendeu ao chamado e ao repúdio. **

**Com os pés descalços correu do quarto até o corredor, do corredor pelas escadarias, o pai bebendo cerveja e a amiga vampira gritaram seu nome, ela não ouviu, subindo na caminhonete e indo no caminho para as praias. Eu volto, dizia consigo, eu volto, ainda que eu não queira, ainda que seja difícil, eu volto. **

**O vento quente dos mares invadiu cada poro de sua pele brilhosa de correr, despenteou seu cabelo que tanto demorava para ser arrumado, e encheu seu vestido branco de grãos de areia que o arruinaram pois de tão pequenos não poderiam nunca ser retirados, não se importou. **

**Entrou pela estrada lodosa, estacionou de qualquer jeito a caminhonete, segurou nas mãos as saias desajeitadas e pisou na lama dos dias de chuva até a casa com cheiro de pinho, virou para a direita, desviou das motos a muito não usadas, dos trapos de roupas jogados ao léu e viu-se frente ao último fio que a segurava a humanidade.**

**Os olhos de menino fitaram o rosto esbaforido e o vestido de noiva destruído, o corpo de homem virou os tornozelos, ignorou-a, continuou a fazer o que antes fazia, ainda que seus ombros tremessem e não de frio. Iluminava-o a luz do acusador plenilúnio que no céu era a testemunha de um fim que não era fim, porque não possuía começo. Ele sumira por tanto, quisera tê-lo por perto, correria atrás dele se o amor não a prendesse na pequena cidade; se a covardia não a prendesse a promessa da vida na eternidade. Chamou seu nome num sussurro.**

**Os olhos negros fitaram os seus: "Que direito você tem de vir aqui, que direito?! Você pensa que eu voltei por sua causa, por isso saiu de sei lá onde com esse vestido de merda?! Só porque uma vez eu disse que ia ser bom, você não pode invadir...", o vermelho foi subindo por seu rosto envelhecido não pelos anos, não pela escuridão, mas pela tristeza. "Eu não vou ser bom, se você ficar perto de mim, então vá embora, vá... vá embora!", a voz rouca implorou. "Vá embora, por favor, vá... não quero ver você, não posso ver você... como quer que eu veja você vestida para morrer... vá...", correu os dedos grossos pelos cabelos negros, o menino ia, o homem voltava, quando ele chorava, o menino ficava, quando ele urrava, o homem a assustava, a vida que ele era, a vida que ela não seria mais, fazendo-a ir até onde não devia, onde uma noiva não devia.**

**Mas só aonde ela podia ir. **

**Quando entre eles não passava mais que brisa, ela com os dedos trêmulos afastou os trêmulos dele que escondiam sua face, abriu-os, tomou nas mãos o rosto de pele morena e quente, acariciou as lágrimas, queria era ser um sol, bonito como um sol, como o sol a sua frente, para fazê-lo feliz, mas só o fazia miserável, e estava fazendo-o agora, porque não podia partir.**

**Precisava dele, antes de pular o abismo, precisava dele para ter coragem de pular. **

**Quando caiu em seus braços quis que ele a repelisse como também quis que a ele abraçasse, ele a ergueu contra o corpo quente, envolveu sua cintura, murmurou doçuras, perdões pelas palavras rudes em seus cabelos, inalou seu perfume numa tragada entorpecente de saudade, sujou com as mãos de terra o branco de sua roupa e riu numa voz áspera quando notou os pés descalços a balançarem acima do chão. "Você é maluca, sabia disso? É a mulher mais maluca que...", ele respirou fundo e falou. "Você tem que ir. Eu vou também, não vou voltar. Prometo". **

**Afastou-se o quanto podia para fitá-lo nos olhos mas fitou foi seus lábios, lembrando deles, o calor deles, beijou-o, ele por um momento negou e foi um som de dor quando a beijou de volta. "Não faça isso comigo", ele gemeu enquanto seus lábios moviam-se pela palidez de seu pescoço, ombros e colo. "Você vai se arrepender, não agora, mas depois, quando nada puder ser feito, e eu não vou poder...", um som rouco escapou da garganta dele quando ela passou os lábios por seu queixo, por sua mandíbula até a orelha, quando ela sussurrou a única frase que diria durante toda a noite, que o fez abrir as portas da garagem, jogá-la no sofá onde noites passadas eles eram amigos juvenis e beijá-la como se só assim pudesse respirar, como se fosse seu destino e única razao para que houvesse nascido. **

**Eles riram quando não conseguiram arrancar o espartilho do vestido a não ser rasgando, riram quando caíram do sofá no fervor das carícias e ela bateu a cabeça na roda de um carro que estava sendo desmontado, riram quando seus pés ávidos derrubaram as latas de óleo próximas, mas ela deixou de rir quando o calor que buscara durante a noite invadiu por dentro e irrompeu por seu ventre até o coração onde se instalou para sempre, ela jamais esqueceria, jamais esqueceria do olhar dele quando ele falou que a amava, jamais esqueceria que fugira de casa, vestida de noiva, almejando o instante em que ambos fossem um só, porque seria um só instante e não mais. **

**O plenilúnio se foi como ia todas as noites, a aurora atravessando o céu com seus laranjas e vermelhos. **

**Ela acordou só. Tentou puxar nos ombros o que fora um dia o vestido mas optou pela camiseta larga que fora posta num canto do sofá. Vestiu-a, também como pôs nos pés os enormes tênis deixados para ela. Prendeu os cabelos num coque, abriu a porta da pequena garagem.**

**O sol recebeu-a não menos luminoso, mas estilhaçado. Quente, mas não quente como um dia foi, quente como um resquício, como se o sol também houvesse fugido. **

**Subiu na caminhonete, dirigiu até a fronteira, onde um homem pálido e de olhos calmos esperava-a; ele sempre esperava-a, ele sempre fazia-a sentir como se não o merecesse. Depois dessa noite, sabia que não o merecia, como também sabia não ter forças para fazer o que era certo. **

**Olhou-a demoradamente, falou com uma triste doçura, está bonita, beijou-a na testa, levou-a pela mão, e muito pouco faltou para que ela largasse a dele e voltasse para o calor, pois seus dedos não mais estavam acostumados ao frio. Faltou muito pouco também para implorar a ele que a transformasse sob a luz do sol e a fizesse esquecer sua última noite humana. Mas não. Bella não fez nada disso. Ela o seguiu como sempre seguia, o amou como sempre amaria, e preparou-se para casar no dia seguinte, como sempre soube que casaria. **

**Afinal, Jacob dera a coragem que ela precisava para pular do abismo, e agora ela caia de braços abertos, ainda que de coração partido. **

**Nos confins de uma dor inominável, um corpo corria desenfreado por horas e horas desejando esquecer os calores da lua cheia mas não fazendo nada a não ser lembrar dos lábios delicados sussurrando sussurros que o tragaram para a loucura que ele soube que seria sua vida para todo sempre, no instante em que ela falou. "Se eu pudesse escolher, eu teria escolhido você".**

* * *

Se você está se perguntando que diabos é isso, eu gentilmente explicarei:  
Sou fã de Jacob, é meu personagem favorito de todo o livro, e eu gostaria muito que ele fosse feliz. Não feliz como em Breaking Dawn (Que em minha opinião é o pior livro da série e deu a ele um espólio do que ele tinha com Bella, só para ele não ficar sozinho) mas feliz se libertando de Bella, ganhando dela uma noite em que ela fosse humana. Uma noite em que ela fosse dele, porque ela seria, se não Edward não existisse. E então essa história nasceu.

Quanto a frase de Bella, o significado é muito simples: Ela teria escolhido Jacob, se pudesse escolher, porque amando Edward, ela não tem escolha. Ela só pode amá-lo, é a única coisa que ela pode fazer.

Não, não tenho nada contra Edward ficar com Bella, afinal, era pra ser assim desde o começo.

Mas que eu acho que o Jacob devia ganhar um livro só dele, eu acho (:

Elogios, sugestões e críticas são bem-vindas, desde que educadas (:

**Atenciosamente, Jenny.**


End file.
